


We Made the Rope; We Grew the Tree (We're Paying the Hangman)

by Theokicks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: !!, 3B mourning, Angst, Because of Reasons, Canon Divergent?, Grave visiting, I tagged the three relationships because I have no idea which to pursue, Pack Mourning, Sterek? - Freeform, They do find peace, actually there's a tiny reference to allydia, and because jeff shit out that season with half a pound of exlax, gave talking, just a drabble for now, probably will add something to this, references to s4 but doesn't accept all as canon, stydia? - Freeform, yeah i said it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theokicks/pseuds/Theokicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles visits Allison's grave to let her know how the pack's been doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Made the Rope; We Grew the Tree (We're Paying the Hangman)

**Author's Note:**

> just depressing angst, Stiles relaying everything he thinks, out loud to Allison's grave... I don't think there's anything needing warning but let me know if you think so. (It also has a few references to season 4, ignoring any plot holes and filling them in with rich fiction)
> 
> Listen to Hangman by Chris Pureka for the "full effect"

“We miss you… Scott’s been weird… I’ve known him all my life and he’s only ever been nearly this bad when his dad left…. Lydia loved you….either like a sister or something else, but I guess we’ll never know because whenever someone says your name they go quiet, even hold their breath… Isaac’s been gone for three months now…he hasn’t texted, called or anything…neither has your dad. I’m sure their safe, they went to Paris…I think. I never got a chance to thank you…for saving me. For all you’ve done over the years. Without you I’d have probably murdered my own father…” Stiles sighs deeply and wipes the tear from his cheek. 

“Kira’s keeping Scott happy, I think he’s scared to admit he likes her…I think he’d feel like he’d be betraying you…even if you two were broken up way before…this. Derek’s been bringing you flowers…” Stiles laughs nervously. “I was like sobbing pathetically…he froze like a damned statue and I saw the bouquet in his hand. It’s a new set each week…they’re really pretty….” Stiles carefully rubs one of the wilting, yellow petals between his thumb and finger. 

“I hope you’ve found your mother…even if I thought she was terrifying I think it would be good for you two to see each other… Malia’s got your beanie…I don’t know how I feel about that…since she’s been so neutral about……this.” 

Stiles sniffed. “I…uh…. actually don’t believe in heaven… or hell. I guess once my mom died I just didn’t care…gone is gone. And I think that scares me more than a hell or a heaven. That there’s nothing, and god, we’re all just fucking kids and all this life or death shit we’ve fought through ever since Scott was bitten…it feels wrong that there’s nothing, because you didn’t deserve this…any of it. You were supposed to get older, and remember, we were going to be deputies at the station? You were sort of drunk at the time, but you promised to go to police academy with me…join up and we’d bust crime together and keep my dad away form carbs…. You were excited about the idea of getting badge and a Taser belt holster… I remember you joked that you’d keep it away from Scott since he’s always gotten on the wrong end of it.”

“I’m sure you and Lydia had some university plan…maybe get a degree together or open up some vintage clothing shop…” Stiles grinned miserably; the tears weren’t stopping now. 

“I bet if you were here you’d tell me to shut up; try to spin it so that I didn’t beat myself up over it…but we all are anyway. It’s because you were just so damn strong…and it was the four of us since the beginning and death happened all around us, but we always got out okay. I think we got too comfortable with that.

“The idea that we’d grow up, free ourselves from this mayhem…” Stiles rolled his eyes had huffed, “In ways other than premature death…” He gestured lightly to her gravestone. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much though…I bet you five bucks another one of us won’t make it beyond graduation.” Stiles wiped his hands and smiled softly before getting up from the ground. He set down a rose and walked down the row, three plots over and set the second one at Erica’s. Another one for Boyd—two plots down. One for Heather at the far end of his mother’s row, and three for the Hales that were buried to the east section: Talia, Laura and another named Sebastian. 

As he moved to exit the rows he dropped the last at Claudia’s, not needing to even look. He’d already said everything he could think of to her in those first years after her passing… 

He slid into his Jeep feeling heavier; he took one last glance to the cemetery before turning the key in the ignition and taking off down the road. 

__________________

Allison jumped slightly at the rose now in front of her, she took it hesitantly and looked around the pale area, she saw a few more in the hands of others…their faces blurred but their flowers clear as day. She moved slowly and swallowed nervously. 

“Who do you think does this?” She asked timidly, a small smile on her lips as she glanced around to the other rose-holders. 

“Mój mły chłopczyk…” One blur-faced rose-holder murmured quietly to their self as they smelt the rose and began to walk away.

“I’d rather not know…it’s just nice to have.” One of the blurred faces admitted quietly. 

Allison’s jaw went slack at the unmistakable familiar voice. “…Boyd?”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: mój mły chłopczyk is polish for “my little baby boy” 
> 
> I know, I'm sorry I couldn't help it :)
> 
> I don't mind when people call out my mistakes, so please, by all means, let me know if something is bothering you.


End file.
